


Closer to You

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: And is in denial about it, Fluff, M/M, Thermite is shleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: Ace finds his boyfriend sleep deprived and grumpy.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Closer to You

Ace was finally done with his work for the day, he was finally going to be able to relax with his lover. It was late, so he’d expected Thermite to already be in bed, and was surprised to not see him there. 

Thinking of the places Ace might find Thermite, he decided to check the workshop. Ace figured if there was one place that would keep him from sleeping, it was definitely there.

Making his way down quiet hallways, Ace hummed to himself lightly. His thoughts drifted to his boyfriend, he’d missed him all day. Ace was used to him being around when they’d practice with their gadgets. 

Ace reached the workshop and found the light was still on. Looking around, Ace found Thermite focusing on some notes, completely oblivious to Ace approaching him. 

“Jordan!” Ace called out to him. 

Thermite’s body tensed up and he slightly jumped at Ace’s voice. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Thermite asked, sounding exasperated. 

“You didn’t hear me walking up to you?” Ace said with a smile.

Thermite just gave a little hum as a response. Ace took in his boyfriend’s appearance, he looked tired. Really tired. 

“You know you shouldn’t be up at 2 AM, Jordan.” Ace jokingly scolded his lover. 

Jordan just glared at him, he got grumpy when he didn’t get the sleep he needed. Ace thought it was cute, his cute, grumpy, little Thermite. 

“I don’t need sleep, I’m not tired.” Thermite pouted. 

Ace gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I’m noooot.” Thermite whined, his sentence trailing off. 

“I think you’re lying to yourself, darling.” Ace said with a chuckle.

“It’s your fault, if you hadn’t reminded me of my nemesis, I would be fine.” Thermite grumbled.

“Nemesis, huh?” Ace laughed. “I think we should get you to bed, Jordan.” 

“Okay. One condition though.” Thermite said. Ace raised an eyebrow at him. “Carry me?” 

Ace laughed at Thermite’s request, a sleep deprived Thermite was a cute one, and slightly lazy. 

“Fine, but only because you’re too cute.” Ace said.

Thermite got up and shuffled his way over to Ace, once in front of him, Thermite lifted his arms up to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Ace leaned into him and lifted him up. Thermite wrapped his legs around Ace’s torso and buried his head into Ace’s neck. Thermite cuddled up to him and closed his eyes.

“Just like a koala.” Ace remarked to his boyfriend as he began to carry him back to their room. 

Thermite gave no response as his weariness caught up to him, leaving him too tired to reply. He just continued to hang onto Ace, enjoying the closeness. 

Once back in their shared room, Ace carried Thermite over to their bed, gently laying him down. Ace got into bed with him, and Thermite rolled over to cuddle Ace’s side. 

“Love you.” Thermite mumbled as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

“Love you too.” Ace replied. 

He wrapped his arm that wasn’t being held hostage by Thermite around him. After placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda nervous about this being my first fic posted, but I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for your time!


End file.
